pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Guide:Manly Spike
General Team Composition Manly Spike uses Hundred Blades with Whirlwind Attack to trigger Mark of Pain multiple times within a short space of time. A perma is used to group foes together which will trigger more Mark of Pain from Whirlwind Attack. It build is very adaptable and can even be used in areas with blind or anti-melee hexes like Spiteful Spirit and Empathy. This is due to the rapid speed which it is able to do damage. Basic Build Skill Explanations * * * * * * General Usage *An assassin maintains Shadow Form and pulls all enemies into a tight ball. The assassin must ensure all enemies are within adjacent range otherwise they will not be hit by Mark of Pain. *Choose a target approximately at the center of the group (do not pick the nearest target). Cast Mark of Pain, calling it with Ctrl, so the rest of the party know to attack. *Warriors should precast "For Great Justice!" and Hundred Blades then Death's Charge towards the called target (use t-space to select this target). Next use your adrenaline gain skill which should charge up Whirlwind Attack, followed by Whirlwind Attack itself. It does not matter if you have anti-melee hexes on you. Neither does not particularly matter if enemies have block skills or you become blinded. ---- Bug Whirlwind attack will only trigger skills like Spiteful Spirit and Empathy once. ---- ---- Bug Hundred Blades hits on attack, creating damage even if the attack is blocked or misses. ---- *All foes should die but sometimes the original Mark of Pain target does not because it is not hit by Mark of Pain. General Equipment Perma Assassin *Superior Shadow Arts rune and Shadow Arts headpiece. *A +20% enchantment weapon *Blessed or Radiant insignia, depending on damage through Shadow Form. *A +10 armor vs. shield, suitable for the area. Hundred Blade Warrior *Minor Swordmanship rune and a Swordmanship Headpiece. *Minor Strength rune *Vampiric or Zealous Sword of slaying. *A +10 armor vs. Strength shield, suitable for the area. Notable Skills Methods for Gaining Adrenaline Instantly * combined with For Great Justice! gives a 6 adrenaline return, useful in areas where a large amount of running is involved. * generally better adrenaline gain then Enraging. Good for areas with blind as you are not required to hit once before building up adrenaline for Whirlwind Attack. * good for DoA because it is also an effective way of managing energy. * requires another player to cast on the Warrior, usually not taken although was part of the 11 minute FoW run. Methods for Increasing Damage * should always be taken by the perma, significantly increases damage. * this skill is usually used on the MoP caster although can also be used on the warriors to increase damage. * and Order of the Vampire are not often taken although present in the DoA build and an effective way of increasing damage from warrior attacks. Methods for Decreasing Skill Recharge * usually taken on the MoP to ensure MoP is always recharged when needed. * can be taken on the warriors and MoP. When using two warriors or more this is an easy way of ensuring at least one warrior is always recharged for a spike. * Consumables such as Essence of Celerity can reduce recharge times. Taking Candy can increase warrior attack rate and thus spike and deal with leftovers much quicker. Specific Team Composition FoW Manly Spike See full FoW Manly Spike page UW Manly Spike See full UW Manly Spike page Urgoz Manly Spike See full Urgoz Manly Spike page The Deep Manly Spike See full The Deep Manly Spike page DoA Manly Spike See full DoA Manly Spike page Bogroots Manly Spike See full Bogroots Manly Spike page Kathandrax Manly Spike See full Kathandrax Manly Spike page Rragars Manly Spike See full Rragars Manly Spike page Category:PvE Guides